Board holding apparatuses are used when breaking boards during martial arts training. Many martial arts clubs have board holding apparatus which are installed as permanent installations. There is a need, however, for board holding apparatus that are portable. Portable board holding apparatus allow training to take place with a training partner at any desired location. Some examples of board holding apparatus which would be considered to be portable include: U.S. Pat. No. 4,732,378 (LeFebvre et al), U.S. Pat. No. 4,776,584 (Tilley et al) and U.S. Pat. No. 4,883,635 (Goradesky).